


An Ode to those cruel months

by ruoyee



Category: Heavens official blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Give him a HC cut out and body pillow onigaishimasu, Hualian🙏, Huā Chéng and Xiè Lián Invented Love, M/M, Poetry, Xie Lian is going through it, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyee/pseuds/ruoyee
Summary: "The man I loved waited for me for 800 years and I cant last a month"A poem (well attempt) about the six months Xie Lian spent waiting for his beloved to return to him.
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	An Ode to those cruel months

**Author's Note:**

> Can I say thanks to Keira who I made read the sad parts and then left her hanging. Love you bro🥰

_The first month_ _I spent without you_

_Snow fell_

_A white blanket stretched across the horizon glimmering in the sunlight_

_The blanket provided no warmth but temporarily hid the sins of the world_

_Everything seems really tranquil, peaceful, serene_

_Why aren’t you here to see it with me?_

_This month I’m writing to tell you_

_I didn’t cry_

_And I’m sorry_

_I should cry shouldn’t I?_

_If one loses someone they love, tears should be the only thing they know_

_Beads of water fall down their faces each one of them containing a special memory_

_And when they fall a little bit of the pain goes away_

_Maybe I didn’t cry_

_Because I didn’t want to lose those memories of you_

_The second month I spent without you_

_The snow had long melted away_

_You missed it_

_Now there are small buds on the trees_

_Before long they will form beautiful blossoms that will adorn the trees_

_What was once barren is now brimming with life_

_I’ll admit I was impatient last month_

_I apologise_

_so I’ll wait for you to come and see this with me_

_The weather changed this month_

_And so did I_

_My cries were carried by the peaceful east winds_

_A melody of sadness and sorrow_

_Tinged with a bit of hope_

_But fall on deaf ears_

_I struggle_

_But I tell myself its fine_

_For these words are only meant for your ears anyways_

_I think its been about three months without you_

_Did you know that I tore down the place I reside in_

_The place I reside in_

_Not my home_

_The walls became thicker so that heat could not escape_

_I know how cold you can get_

_Maybe if I made this place warmer_

_You would stay_

_It would then become a home_

_I couldn’t tell the difference between the fourth and fifth months_

_The days merged into one another_

_Day into night_

_Reality into falsehood_

_I didn’t know what was what_

_But one thing I knew was that you still refused to be by my side_

_Why are you so stubborn?_

_Why did you leave me here_

_Alone_

_With no one to listen to me_

_I hate it_

~~ _I hate you_ ~~

_This maybe the Heavens punishing me_

_For being a failure_

_What happiness am I worthy of when I can’t protect those near me_

_I’m sorry_

_Come back to me_

_Please_

_Give me another chance_

_It has been six months_

_The sun shines outside while the birds sing and children play_

_The air tinged with blessings from the Gods in heavens_

_Showering everyone with happiness_

_Yet my day is shrouded in darkness_

_In the dark I can no longer make out your smile_

_I used to see it clearly before_

_But now there’s nothing_

_I’m scared that I will no longer remember it_

_I’m scared that I will forget you_

_I couldn’t bear losing you a second time_

_But these feelings don’t stop the memories disappearing_

_So now in the darkness I can only stumble on this sad path with nothing to guide me_

_But one day_

_The darkness faded_

_As I looked up the sky was bright_

_A sea of lanterns emitting a golden glow_

_Travelling across the sky_

_Each carrying a prayer_

_Wishing for riches_

_Wishing for fortune_

_Wishing for power_

_Wishing for success_

_A beautiful sight_

_And amidst it all...._

_You stand with your back to me_

_Red robes fluttering in the wind causing the embroidered silver butterflies to dance_

_You're as tall as I remember_

_Your stature strong and proud_

_Definitely something I missed_

_When you turn around our eyes meet_

_Illuminated by the lanterns in the sky your face glows_

_A smile that is comforting_

_A gaze that is kind_

_I forget everything around me and run into your arms_

_The wait was long but worth it_

_The silk ribbon filled with resentment now becomes a string of fate_

_Tightly wrapping itself around both of our hearts, in our moment of bliss_

_It intertwines our past tragedies, and contemporary blessings until they become inseparable_

_Like our hands before the altar_

_Like our lips before the sunset_

_Like our bodies that night_

_Lost amidst the sweet fragrance of lust, yearning, passion, and happiness_

_I can finally rest well_

_The sleepless nights will no longer be restless_

_The only thing I will know is you_

_Welcome home my love_

_I missed you so much_

**Author's Note:**

> Hualian invented love and thats on period, periodt, periodicity 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯
> 
> If I didnt make you too sad follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_ruoyee) 👉🏾👈🏾


End file.
